


You Make My Heart Beat (So I'll Make You Disappear)

by RyanTheTwit



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Psychoteeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 13:06:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2694128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyanTheTwit/pseuds/RyanTheTwit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"My heart beats because of you- and that's why I have to make sure you disappear."</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Make My Heart Beat (So I'll Make You Disappear)

Gavin woke up with a headache and a whisper of memory floating around in his brain regarding last night. The little light in the unfamiliar room blinded his eyes and made his head pound even more. There was a pressure behind his eyes and his wrists were sore. Gavin waited for a moment with his eyes closed before attempting to pry them open.

The room was cement top to bottom, nearly empty except for a table and a chair pushed to corner of the room. A set of stairs led up to a heavy-looking wooden door. There were multiple lightbulbs scattered throughout the room, emitting a harsh light. Gavin squinted at a lightbulb before assessing at himself.

He was tied to a chair with his legs bound to the chair legs, and his arms were tied behind him. He was wearing his clothes from yesterday, but they were rumpled and dirty. When he moved his neck, it ached and shot a pain throughout his body. His mouth was dry and rough, his tongue heavy in his mouth.

His last memory was of Ryan at his house, and then...

“Ryan?” Gavin croaked out. His voice was raspy and hoarse, and it hurt his throat when he tried to speak. He struggled against his bonds and cried out again. “Ryan!”

The door opened and more harsh light spilled in. There was a silhouette in the door way. It filled up nearly the entire width at the person’s shoulders, and there was a glint in one of the person’s hands.

“Ryan?” Gavin asked, much more cautious now. The figure stepped into the room and down the stairs, the dramatic lighting receding and proving that the figure was Ryan. “Ry, what happened?” There was a sinking feeling in Gavin’s gut as he looked at Ryan’s blank face. “Ryan, help me get out of here!”

“Oh Gavin,” Ryan murmured. Something in his hand glinted again, and Gavin saw that it was a small knife. Fear ran hot through his veins.

“Ryan?” Gavin asked. He shifted the best he could in the chair. “What are you doing?” He let out a small laugh that sounded more like a whimper.

“Gavin,” Ryan quietly repeated. He walked over to Gavin until he was standing right in front of him. Ryan traced the knife down Gavin’s cheek, and frowned when he flinched. “I’m sorry,” he said after a moment. The knife slowly retracted and found a place next to Ryan’s side.

“F-for what?” Gavin stuttered. Ryan snapped his eyes to meet Gavin’s. There was a look in his eyes that Gavin couldn’t quite place, and the knife shot up back to Gavin’s cheek.

“You aren’t going to leave this basement.” The knife dug in to the skin of Gavin’s cheek with a sharp flick of the wrist. Gavin let our a cry of pain and jerked his head back.

“Why are you doing this, Ryan?” Gavin whimpered. He cringed how desperate and whiny he sounded. Blood ran down his face and left pink trails. There was a tiny quirk of the lips at the sight.

“My heart beats because of you-” Ryan said, his voice a sweet murmur once more, his eyes raking over Gavin’s face, dissecting him. “-and that’s why I have to make sure you disappear,” he ended in a whisper.

Gavin screamed.

 


End file.
